Mistletoe and One Million
by Morganel
Summary: For the tn ficchallenge on LJ: It's a something of a colony wide challenge, to see if one can catch Lieutenant Washington under the mistletoe. Unfortunately, she knows where all of them are placed. Except one. My interpretation.


This is always one of his yearly tricks. He always hides mistletoe around the colony hoping he can catch her off guard. She knows where each and every last one of them is hanging. She'll stand under them sometimes to get a laugh out of her trainees to show them that she isn't as up tight as they think. If there is any chance that someone will actually kiss her she moves away. What normally happens is a kiss on the cheek, or a punch to the gut if someone is feeling overly bold.

The first one is at the fruit stand in the market that she stops at every morning before rounds. It's early but people are already starting their day and the market is a bustle with people. She jogs over to the stand, completely aware of the mistletoe and that there isn't anyone who would try to kiss her here. She's taken by surprise when a pair of tiny lips gives her a little kiss while she's picking up her breakfast. She looks up and grins at a three-year old Alex in his mom's arms with a little smug grin on his face.

"You caught me by surprise big guy, good job." She winks and jogs off, slowing into a walk as she falls into step with Taylor. She hands him a fruit. He's grinning at her, and she makes a face at him.

"What's so funny, sir?" She asks, knowing full well he'll be teasing her non-stop for a couple weeks about the mistletoe.

"That's one." He says, nudging her shoulder, and she rolls her eyes, making a mock exasperated groan. They both start laughing as they walk. She because she's sure he won't get her, and he because he's sure he will.

The second is after hours in the bar with a bunch of soldiers. She's relaxed enough to have removed her jacket, and jokes around with her friends. Everyone has finished their first drink, she gets up and leans over the counter asking the bar man for another round. Reilly is beside her, grin on her face. Wash smiles too because she knows she's right under another bit of mistletoe. Reilly kisses her cheek, and hoots erupt from their table, making them all laugh. She hits Reilly's arm playfully and they return to their table.

"Laugh it up boys laugh it up." She says, glancing at Taylor who is across the room with Jim Shannon. They're discussing something, but his eyes are on her. The both think it.

_Two_. But she shakes her head at him. He smiles a bit and returns to his conversation.

"I don't know about you, but I knew that mistletoe was there." She says and they all start to jab at her and tease.

The third is under a tent at a flower vendor. She's getting some flowers for the mother of the newest edition to Terra Nova. Mark is a few feet away getting some flowers for the Shannon girl. She can see from her peripheral vision that he's trying to contain his laughter. Lily the flower vendor finishes with the first costumer, and turns to Wash.

"Afternoon, Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" She is extremely pretty, her name matches all her perfectly, he happy disposition is contagious. Wash smiles back.

"I'm looking for some flowers; a bouquet, an Amazon Lily as a center flower, some of those Alpine Asters, the purple ones. Uh, three Blanket Flowers, Blue Dawn Flowers, and some Morning Glories." She grins at Lily who goes over the flowers and nods at her.

"Alright, just a moment!" She chirps and starts sorting out the flowers. Wash leans her head back and her face lights up when she sees the mistletoe over her head. She lets out a loud laugh when Reynolds plants a kiss on her cheek, and he grins at her letting a laugh escape his lips too.

"Gotcha." He says giving her a playful wink. She punches his arm.

"Hey Mark!" Maddy says as she jogs over. Wash grabs the girl's arms looking intensely at her. Maddy's eyes widen, and Wash spins her around into the exact place she was just in and pushes Mark next to her. Mark bursts into a fit of chuckles and points up at the mistletoe above them. Maddy gasps and smiles kissing Mark with a squeal. Wash chuckles at the exchange and pays Lily when she's handed the bouquet. When she walks up to the infirmary Taylor greets her at the door with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, three I know!" She says flashing him a smile as she walks past him. He leans forward just a bit so that her side brushes up with his chest. She lets a rush of air out of her lungs and plasters a smile onto her face to hide the fact that he's had an effect on her.

The fourth comes as a shock to her. On her nightly rounds she walks under a guard tower and one of the soldiers she knows to be a player steps out from behind a pillar. He smirks at her, and she raises a brow, half annoyed that she's being interrupted, and half amused because she knows what he'll try. He points at the mistletoe that is tied to a wooden bar. He isn't paying attention to what her hands are as he leans in preparing to kiss her full on the mouth. He lets out a gasp when the point of her blade digs into his skin under his chin.

"Don't be foolish. It'll never happen." He steps back and she sheaths her blade turning away from him to continue her rounds. He doesn't move so when she turns around and punches him in the jaw he stumbles backward and fall on his backside.

"Goodnight soldier." She calls and walks off. She finishes her rounds and makes her way back to the Command building taking the stairs two at a time. She needs to pick up a few files before heading home, and opens the door to see Taylor leaning on his desk with a holo-file in hand.

"That's four." He says, not bothering to look up from the hologram. She grimaces, and he chuckles.

"What's so funny, sir?" She asks and he finally looks up.

"I heard you grimace, Wash." His eyes twinkle as she walks toward his desk, the files are there, and she is aiming to take her share.

"No you didn't." She laughs coming to stand in front of him. "That didn't count, anyway."

"It did, it counted last year when to dodged, Brady's kiss, with an impressive right hook." He walks to the other side of the room and looks out the window.

"Whatever you say, sir." She turns around leaning on his desk as she sifts through the files she'll take home. She freezes when she feels him stand behind her. She straightens and he steps even closer. She tries to stifle the shiver she gets up her spine but he sees it. She turns around, and is a little shocked at how little distance is between them. She leaning away just slightly, but they're still close enough together that she can feel his breath fan across her face. He's watching her expression, as keenly as he would a criminal, looking for anything in their face to give them away. She's not having an easy time masking her emotions.

"Did you forget about one?" He asks, her eyes flutter slightly against her own violation as he leans in even closer. Less than an inch.

"For a moment." She admits eyes on his lips, anticipation fluttering in her stomach. As soon as she's sure he'll kiss her he's walking back to the window, leaving her to her own resources. She lets out a lungful of air that she wasn't aware she'd been holding and walks out of the building without saying anything else. Taylor watches her run a hand through her hair, muttering to herself.

"Couldn't make it five?" She's flustered just how he wants her.

The fifth is similar to the second except everyone is entirely more wasted. She's allowed herself one more drink than usual, but Guzman certainly hasn't a group of soldiers are having a good time during their holiday party, dancing to whatever they can find, exchanging gifts, getting drunk. Alicia let's herself dress down a little more than usual. Jeans replace her cargoes, a stylish jacket replaces the army one, and comfortable 21st Century style Toms replace her combat boots. Her hair is down and the tank top remains, but she is on alert. Guzman is a bit too wasted, and his buddies are whispering to him and keep glancing over at her from a few feet away. Mark comes over and gives her his present and she reaches onto her table and hands him hers. He grins when he opens the bag, and sees that it's a bead set, to make a bracelet.

"Thanks, Ali." He smiles and walks back toward Maddy, who greets his return with a quick kiss. She looks at her gift and a small grin graces her face when she opens it; she may not be one to wear jewellery but she's glad to know that he knows she wanted a claddagh ring for a while. She smiles slipping the ring onto her right ring finger, pointing in the direction that means she's single. She leans her elbows on the stand and leans back frowning when she's reminded that she is yet again under some mistletoe. She lets out a little shriek in surprise when Guzman plants a sloppy kiss on her. She shoves him away wiping her mouth and spitting.

"Dammit, Guzman, if you weren't so drunk I'd probably kick your ass!" She spits again.

"Damn, your mouth is foul." The laughter from the nearby tables is enough to know he'd been put up to it. He apologizes and she brushes it off, walking toward the nearest waiter with a tray of dinks and snagging two beers from the tray. She doesn't wait to get back to her spot before taking a big gulp of one. She finishes both, and decides to call it a night. Grabbing her bags and leaving the party area, just in time to run into Taylor. She can't help but be reminded of their little encounter a week earlier, and accepts his invitation to walk her to her place without thinking about it.

"Five." He says as they near her house. She glares at him.

"Could've been six." She mutters.

"What was that?" He pretends like he doesn't know what she said but he heard her.

"Nothing sir." She frowns, the beers having their effect on her tongue. He walks her up to her door, and she opens it almost closing it behind her. She looks at Taylor to bid him goodnight but he's frowning at something next to her light. She drops her bag of gifts inside the door and comes back outside shutting it behind her.

"Well look what we have here." There is humour in his tone, and she looks up too. It takes her just a moment to realize what he's looking at before he's invading her personal space the same way he had a week earlier.

"You didn't see that one coming did you?" He asked bringing a hand up and placing it on the door. He steps impossibly closer, and doesn't miss the shiver that passes through her.

"You got me." She breathes. Eyes almost closing as he leans in. He stops the same distance he had before. She closes her eyes.

"I want to kiss you." She whispers, opening her eyes to meet his, knowing full well that isn't all she'd like to do.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you." He says it in an almost conversational tone. She doesn't disappoint, she closes the distance between them, locking their mouths in a kiss they'd both been waiting for for weeks. A muffled sound of relief escapes her when he kisses back, bringing his hands into her hair and bringing her against the door. She lets one of her hands slide over his arm and the other move to the back of his neck. She's the one to initiate tongue and he can't help but grin at that. Her fingers tangle into his hair and pull him closer to her, bringing him flush up against her. He breaks their kiss and peppers some along her jaw coming down to her neck. She tilts her neck giving him more access and bites her lips as an involuntary moan passes her lips when he finds one of her sweet spots (one of many he'll get to exploit). She brings her knee up hooking it over his hip closing even more distance between them.

"Six." She says, and pulls him into another kiss. Taking one hand from his hair and pushing them away from her door. She opens it and they stumble inside.

When she wakes up she's met with the warmth of her bed partner's arm holding her around the waist. In the early morning sunlight she can see the dazzling patterns the diamond on her claddagh ring give off. Her face flushes when she notices that it's now on in the direction that means she's in a relationship. She rolls over to face her bed mate. He doesn't stir next to her. A small smile stays on her lips as she watches him. After five minutes he loses his composure.

"Alicia." He says, and she grins.

"Yes, Nathaniel." The suppressed laughter in her voice just barely.

"You're staring." He says opening his eyes.

"I am." She admits. He laughs once and brings a hand up to brush some hair out of her eyes.

"What are we up to? A Hundred and Three?" She's teasing and he can tell but he shakes his head.

"No." He leans close and presses a kiss to her mouth.

"One." He kisses her again. "Two," again. "Three." She laughs and he rolls over catching her mouth in a deep kiss.

"I could get used to this." She says looking up at him. He smiles, and she thinks for a moment that she hasn't seen him smile so genuinely in many, many years.

"Yeah, because I'm going to one million and beyond." He watches his usually stoic lieutenant's cheeks redden and she smiles again.

"I think you mean infinity." She says, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
